


The Chaos of Life

by accol



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x Steve, Bruce x Steve x Tony, and Bruce x Steve x Thor drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, dom!Steve takes care of sub!Bruce_

The sharp pricks of sensation — pins and needles splaying out across his nerves — ran across Steve’s palm as he watched the skin of Bruce’s ass redden.  This didn’t come to Steve naturally; he could kick the can of any enemy, but doing the things that Bruce wanted done to his body… Steve was better in the aftermath of it all, soothing the aching muscles and sore skin that their roughness always made.  And, really, how was he supposed to resist Bruce on his knees with those soft eyes looking up at him, pleading and begging until Steve gave in and gave him a measure of pain with the pleasure they both got from this.  Sliding into Bruce, grinding him into the bed while his thumbs and fingers left white circles of pressure across the flaming skin of Bruce’s ass, was a comfort for both of them; something easy to soothe them both, something gentle as Steve’s arms wrapped around Bruce and held him closer.  Pins and needles were replaced by the soft huffs of pleasure that came across Steve’s hand as he stroked his thumb across Bruce’s full lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Steve, When Steve feels he failed in some way, he comes to Bruce to get the needed discipline._

“I couldn’t save them,” Steve rasped, unable to meet Bruce’s eyes. “I should have been able to save all of them.”

“Come here,” Bruce said, reaching up and cradling Steve’s face between his warm palms. “Next time you will be better, because you’ll remember this.” And immediately Bruce had Steve on the floor, pulling off his clothes and tying a pliant Steve’s wrists above his head. 

The first slice of the switch burned, the second left a stinging trail across Steve’s abdomen, the third, fourth, fifth blurred into a warmth that straddled the line between agony and emotional comfort, and Steve took his punishment without a sound. 

“Good,” Bruce murmured, closing a hand around Steve’s cock and stroking as he laid another and another stroke of the switch across his skin. “Let it out,” he said soothingly as Steve panted beneath his touch. “Good always comes with bad, and bad always comes with good. It’s the chaos of life, and you just have to make the best of it,” he said, and the sensations blended into a hum and almost obliterated the weight on his heart and the pleasure of his orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: steve/bruce, they’re both size queens and, fortunately, they’re both freaking huge_

Gamma rays, Super-Serum… there were up-sides to both apparently. Bruce’s eyes went wide as plates when he got a look at Steve’s cock hanging thick and heavy between his thighs; Steve’s mouth went slack when his eyes landed on Bruce’s hardening length, easily two fist’s full just like his own.

Bruce joined Steve under the spray of the boxing gym’s shower, sliding his dick along Steve’s and watching the droplets of water gather on their skin; Steve’s thick crown pulled at Bruce’s, his sac full and swinging and Bruce thrust along his length again. Both of Steve’s hands surrounded them; meaty and strong, they weren’t big enough to fully enclose both of them even when he squeezed them hard together, they were too big, too ready to pump loads of come across each other, too ready to stretch each other’s hole wide. Bruce added his hands and they fucked across each other, the water slicking the way as they fucked into the huge circle of four palms, twenty fingers, their cocks swelling larger as they gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Steve, rimming_

This wasn’t Bruce’s first rodeo, but Steve’s ass was a whole different species of All American perfection.  The other guy’s huge hands would have been satisfied with how round and firm it was, iron beneath the smooth contours of his skin.  A smattering of pale hair rubbed against Bruce’s lips as he drew them down past Steve’s puckering hole, onto his dangling balls; Steve’s answering moan was already shattered, his massive body trembling at Bruce’s first touch, his cock full and heavy.  

In the nanosecond before he thrust his tongue hard against Steve’s ass, it occurred to Bruce that this maybe  was  _Steve’s_ first rodeo, that he’d fall apart just from a good tonguing, that he’d open up and tremble as he came, ass winking in pleasure.  He spit against Steve’s skin, pushing it inside Steve’s body with another shove of his lips and tongue, feeling Steve clench around him, muscle vs. muscle and Bruce was determined to ride this man to a win.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Steve; rimming_

Steve forced himself to open his eyes and look between his pulled up knees.  Bruce’s glasses had slid down his nose… not that Steve could see Bruce’s nose, but he could most definitely feel it pressed against his balls.  

This was  _wet_ and it made Steve blush with the dirtiness of it, the crudeness, the  _wrongness_ of all of this, the way Bruce had his eyes closed as he licked at Steve  _there_ .

“Relax,” Bruce whispered, warm air puffing against Steve’s spit-slick skin.  

Steve didn’t have time to respond before the tip of Bruce’s tongue pressed against Steve’s hole and he lost himself in the all-consuming warmth of reddened cheeks and this new pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers - Bruce is very flexible_

“Yoga,” Bruce said simply, hooking an ankle behind his head and then the other, giving Steve an eyeful.  “Helps me keep the other guy where he should be.”

“I don’t know about all of this—”  Steve waved his hands to indicate the pretzel shape that Bruce’s body was in, but his eyes kept coming back to how open and exposed Bruce was.  Steve licked his lips absently, leaning over Bruce’s knotted form and pushing the head of his cock against his hole; Bruce’s ass took the crown easily, stretching around him wide and eager.

Bruce’s breath puffed over Steve’s cheek in a slow pulse.  “What do you think of  _all of this_ now?”


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: steve/bruce, bruce introduces steve to kama sutra_

Steve grabbed Bruce and pressed him into the bed, ready for their usual athletic encounter, something that would leave them both spent and panting, minds clear of burdensome thoughts for a little while.

“I want to show you something, something that I found when I was traveling and I’ve found… satisfying, and useful,” Bruce said, taking deeper rhythmic breaths and gesturing for Steve to do the same, chests rising together, breath mingling with each exhale, the strange closeness of eyecontact becoming less awkward and painful as the minutes wore on.  “That’s it,” Bruce whispered, his hand winding between their bodies and closing around Steve’s cock at the same slow, languid pace.  Buzzing waves of pleasure intertwined with the pulsing of their heartbeats, the strokes of their hands, until it all became an aerobic meditation; new fangled, maybe, but…

Many minutes — or hours — later, he slid into Bruce and they were joined in a way that completely emptied him and completely filled him at once.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Steve/Bruce/Thor, whatever kinks you want_

He watched them go at it — fists flying, punches blocked and thown, sweat spotting the mat beneath their feet — and his own knuckles tingled to be a part of it.  Bruce ached to push them apart, a referee between their hulking, bare forms when they tired and clung to each other; then he’d make them carry on, blond on blond in a superpowered boxing match where injuries were impossible.  The other guy purred inside Bruce’s skin, thoughts of violence and raw, animal emotion swirled as he approached the ropes, his cock heavy between his thighs and lust pumping through his veins with the heady scent of testosterone. Thor was hard too, and smiling with the exhilaration of finding a worthy opponent in Steve; Steve looked him over and beckoned him forward with a jerk of his head to fight or to fuck.  

Hours later, Bruce stood over their sated bodies, his own fierce need still pulsing through him from the athleticism of the sex he’d witnessed, and he stroked himself as they took their turn watching him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Thor Odinson, the three who worry the most harming another find it easiest to blow off some steam with each other_

Steve had confided in Bruce in a quiet moment that he didn’t know if he’d ever feel like he owned his own body; most days he still felt like the fragile kid with the big dreams, and Bruce had looked at him for a long time with those sad eyes of his, studying him with his own doubts swirling across his face.  They both knew that Thor felt like a bull in a china shop on Earth, his god’s body always too strong, too powerful for humans; he held himself back, pulling his punches during training and still sending bloodied soldiers to the infirmary.

They understood each other, three indestructible forces coming together, finally knowing that they could let go with no fear and that no thrust was too deep for the others’ to take.  Thor’s breath was hot against the side of Bruce’s neck as he pushed in alongside Steve, stretching Bruce wide and holding him fast between their muscled bodies.  Another human would have been torn open, crushed without breath, but Bruce gritted his teeth in ecstasy as they pummeled him, forcing Steve’s mouth to Thor’s and roaring as his orgasm spilled between them.  


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Steve/Tony, Tony and Bruce drive Steve crazy and desperate with their mouths._

He’d done a little research in the downtime since they sent Loki back to Asgard; Maria had given him a laptop and had shown him how The Google worked.  He’d found the Tube sites on his own — he’d  _ never _ have asked her about  _ that _ — and now he felt ready to put theory into practice with his scientists.  

He walked into Tony’s lab with the laptop and several pages open for reference; clearing his throat, he said, “I would like a blowjob.”

Tony and Bruce looked up at him from their project and then looked at each other, stifling laughs before they came over to him to scroll through his Internet.  

“No creativity,” Tony announced, closing the lid of the computer.  “I think Bruce and I can come up with something a little better.”  And then they were on him, Tony moving slow along his neck, shoulder, chest, and Bruce tearing open Steve’s pants to get an immediate mouthful of his cock; together their mouths made Steve forget every grainy film he’d seen.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Tony/Bruce/Steve, What started as a way to blow off steam became something more_

“Whose brilliant idea was this?  Oh, right, of course:  Mine ,” Tony said, taking a moment to gloat before going back at Steve’s cock with the enthusiasm of someone who’d just won a strip chess match.  

Bruce had scoffed that it wasn’t actually possible to play a 3-way game of chess, and he’d quickly found himself down to his boxer shorts with two pawns and his king the only things remaining on the board.  That wasn’t a problem in and of itself — Bruce had plenty of practice not getting riled up by this kind of thing — until Tony threw a curve ball saying, “And once you lose all of your clothes, my dear, green loverboy, you get to keep yourself busy according to how us winners,” he gestured to his crotch and then Steve’s, “direct you.”

Steve quickly lost his queen after he told Bruce that he should warm himself up, too busy watching Bruce’s fingers slip into his hole to watch Tony’s masterful strategy unfold.


	12. Chapter 12

_mooglets asked: Steve/Tony/Bruce - Tony enjoys directing his two lovers, (words going a mile a minute, hand on cock,) until things get too hot and he just has to join in_

“Get your back into it, Banner.  Oh, hush, don’t growl at me, just  _do_ it,” Tony said, standing over Steve’s and Bruce’s intertwined bodies, Bruce’s fist pumping along Steve’s length.  “That looks like a fabulous idea, if I do say so myself,” Bruce said mostly to himself, taking his own cock in hand.  

Steve gasped, fingers curling into the sheets and lips searching for Bruce’s; the head of his cock glistened with spit and precome as Bruce’s thumb swiped over it again and again.  

“Move your hips, Steve.  Fuck into his hand.  Oh, for fuck’s sake.  Let me do it.”  Tony dropped onto the bed, a few fingers roaming down Bruce’s back to press against his hole and his mouth surrounding Steve’s cock.  He hummed, because  _this_ was doing a job right.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Steve/Tony (bottom!Tony). Comfort sex after a nightmare?_

Tony woke clammy, chest heaving, an empty feeling of falling miles through space and sky still choking him cold.  But there on his sides were the ones that had saved him, Bruce’s strong arm curling over Tony’s waist and Steve’s over his chest, drawing Tony close and humming a few tired words of comfort against Tony’s neck.  The electric terror didn’t ease, though, the feeling of being insignificant and helpless… until Bruce mumbled against Tony’s arm, “Alright, Rogers, you gonna start this or should I?”

Steve answered by rolling Tony on his side and sliding his hand between Tony’s thighs; Bruce mirrored the motion, massaging along Tony’s ass, his lower back, his hole.  Steve’s lips drew Tony back to reality, and the smooth thrust of Bruce’s cock pushed away the last of the fear.


End file.
